Estúpido error
by aleejandraa
Summary: Nada fuera de lo común en su familia, no destacaba en ningún sentido y él lo sabía aunque la mayor parte del tiempo esto no le molestaba. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, no quería destacar por un estúpido error como el que acababa de cometer. Reto La Tercera Generación del Foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible es de la ama y señora, mi estimada J.K., lo demás es inevitablemente mío.

* * *

Esta historia participa del **Reto Tercera Generación** del **Foro Retos Harry Potter y más** que consistía en escribir acerca de un personaje, un objeto y un lugar elegidos al azar. Me han tocado Hugo Weasley, mechero y Honeydukes así que aquí lo tienen...

* * *

Estúpido error

No había sido su culpa, o eso se repetía una y otra vez buscando calmar esa ansiedad que le producía el remordimiento.

_Escuchó cómo los Ravenclaw que lo habían incitado a robarse unas golosinas se reían de él ante su negativa. Escuchó cómo le gritaban cobarde y se metían con sus amigos que no sabían ignorar las burlas y les plantaban cara a esos idiotas. Escuchó cómo amenazaban a Richmond y a Mandy y supo que habían sacado sus varitas pero que sus amigos no serían tan rápidos ni tan buenos como para hacerles frente. _

Hugo se recostó contra la pared de la oficina de McGonagall y repasó mentalmente todos los hechos que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

Todavía tenía muchos de esos recuerdos confusos en su mente embotada por el dolor punzante de la pierna izquierda y el shock por lo que había causado con una simple disputa que no terminó del todo bien.

_— ¿Defenderás a tu noviecito y a la cara de troll, Weasley?— preguntó el líder de la detestable pandilla de los Ravenclaw. _

_Hugo esgrimió su vara en alto y les lanzó una mirada desafiante a sus contrincantes. _

_ No era bueno en los duelos y, sin embargo, había lanzado una maldición, respondiendo al ataque previo. _

_La maldición que, sin saberlo, causaría un enorme desastre. _

El recuerdo del fuego devorando los productos de Honeydukes lo acechó al momento que cerró los ojos, intentando deshacerse de las espeluznantes memorias y, fracasando espectacularmente.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se perdió en las malas sensaciones y el arrepentimiento porque pensaba que así podría lograr sentirse menos culpable.

_Sus chispas rojizas habían ido a dar con una nueva línea de mecheros que Honeydukes exponía en una apilada hilera de colores brillantes. _

_Para su mala suerte, esos mecheros eran muy sensibles y se activaron al alcanzarlos el hechizo, prendiendo fuego el local con una rapidez escalofriante. _

No había sido su culpa pues no lo había hecho intencionalmente. Nunca haría semejante estupidez intencionalmente y esperaba que sus padres y la directora llegaran a esa conclusión por su propia cuenta.

_Olvidando la valentía propia de un Gryffindor había intentado correr a ponerse a salvo fuera del local donde el humo no asfixiaba el aire, donde el gris no teñía la vista y donde podía hacerse el desentendido de ese jaleo y escapar. _

_Escapar porque tenía miedo, porque no podía enfrentar las consecuencias de actuar sin pensar y porque necesitaba saber que esto no había sido su culpa. Escapar porque en esos momentos parecía la mejor opción. _

Hugo no era un alumno brillante como su hermana, no era especialmente bueno en ningún deporte mágico o muggle como muchos de sus primos ni se destacaba entre la sociedad estudiantil por ser un bromista nato o por su personalidad entusiasta como otros tantos de sus familiares.

Tenía un cabello pelirrojo, pecas y una complexión mediana. Nada fuera de lo común en su familia, no destacaba en ningún sentido y él lo sabía aunque la mayor parte del tiempo esto no le molestaba.

No tenía intensiones de ser Prefecto o de aparecer en la vitrina de trofeos. No tenía intensiones de que todos se voltearan a verlo cuando transitaba los pasillos o de que Slughorn lo invitara a participar de su Club de las Eminencias.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, no quería destacar por un estúpido error como el que acababa de cometer.

_Escapar era una tontería y lo supo a penas intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente aterrorizada. _

_Vio como los Ravenclaw se daban a la fuga y supo que él no era igual. Supo que si lo iban a hacer responsable de este accidente, por lo menos, podría estar orgulloso de haber intentado ayudar cuando las cosas se habían puesto negras. _

Recordó la cara de horror de quienes se hallaban en la tienda cuando el fuego se desató.

_Había una pequeña niña mirando el fuego sentada en uno de los escaparates. Era la única que no parecía aterrorizada por el triste espectáculo. _

_Sus ojos seguían la escena, ajenos al pánico, sin perderse de ningún detalle pero sin llegar a ser parte de la misma. _

_Era una simple espectadora, sin embargo, Hugo sabía que eso no duraría mucho pues las llamas comenzaban a expandirse en esa dirección. _

_El pelirrojo la tomó entre brazos sin preguntar, decidiendo que hacer las presentaciones correspondería a la salvedad de estar fuera. _

Recordó la mirada acusatoria del dueño del local.

_La pierna había comenzado a arderle cuando volvía a entrar para continuar con el rescate. _

_Sabía que poco quedaba de la pernera de su pantalón pues una bola de fuego había destrozado la tela y había quemado parte de su pierna._

_Vio a los empleados de Honeydukes practicar hechizos para intentar controlar el incendio sin demasiado éxito. _

_Un hombre un tanto más mayor que los muchachos se acercó y se unió a la tarea, enseñándoles cómo manejar el fuego. _

_Lo había visto antes. _

_Era el dueño de la tienda. _

_Y no lo miraba con buena cara mientras, al notar que no podía solo, lo ayudaba a sacar a una mujer con el cabello llameante. _

Recordó las habladurías cuando lo traían en una camilla hacia el colegio.

_Se dejó hacer por la enfermera y escondió su cara contra las pulcras sábanas mientras avanzaban por el camino que unía Hogsmeade con Hogwarts. _

_Quería mimetizarse con el blanco ropaje cuando los alumnos comenzaban a aparecer en las afueras del castillo. _

_Los susurros y las miradas nunca le pasarían desapercibidos mientras la enfermera lo tranquilizaba creyendo que su ataque de pánico correspondía a las tensiones causadas por el fuego y el dolor. _

Sin embargo lo que recordaba más vívidamente era la mirada de decepción de sus padres cuando su madre le besó la cabeza y su padre pasó de largo para entrar en el despacho de McGonagall.

Sentía como la angustia devoraba cada brote de esperanza que aún quedaba vivo dentro suyo mientras esperaba que sus padres salieran.

Necesitaba escuchar los gritos de su madre. Necesitaba que su padre lo castigara de por vida. Necesitaba verles frente a él, decepcionados, pero aún allí.

No quería destacar por ese estúpido error pero, lo había hecho, decidió cuando sus padres salieron acompañados por McGonagall y ni siquiera se despidieron de él.

* * *

No quería amor, fue lo primero que pensé cuando me llegaron las tres condiciones que debía incluir sí o sí y salió esto. Quise contar un momento de Hugo, algo de él y de nadie más, algo que nos hiciera entenderlo un poco más, algo que nos hiciera saber quién era y creo haber cumplido un poco con mi cometido, por lo menos, estoy lo suficientemente de acuerdo con el resultado como para darlo a conocer xD.

Un millón de gracias a quienes llegaron hasta el final y otro millón más a quien rellene el espacio en blanco de aquí abajo.

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
